Focus
by CantTakeThatAway
Summary: 7th year- Hogwarts. "Oh no you didnt" "Oh yes i did!" haha- read - its worth it ;D my first story n i like it so far hehe
1. You Can't Live in the Past

**Author's Note:** GOOD MORNING! Even though I am probably pretty sure that it may not be morning. Huh? Did that make sense to anyone? Well anyways, this is my FIRST EVER story that I am writing, and I was crazy enough to post it here... on the lovely So enjoy reading, Please R&R (And no, it does NOT mean Rest & Rumination)  
  
**DiSCLAiMER:** I unfortunately do not own the characters, they belong (of course) to the wonderful J.K Rowling (who's book you can purchase at the nearest Barnes & Noble's near you!)

**You Can't Live in the Past**An eerie buzzing sound was heard off into the distance.  
  
"What the fuck is that?!" Hermione Granger thought groggily. She turned over and tried to clasp on to her dream that was now quickly slipping away. She vaguely tried to remember it.  
  
'There was a... boy. A boy, a boy with brown... no, blonde... hair. Or maybe it was a boy with brown hair and it only looked blonde in the sun. Hmm, what an interesting fact, hair that is one color but looks a different color in the sun... maybe I should get highlights... that would maybe lighten up my hair and--- NO!! FOCUS, HERMIONE, FOCUS! THE DREAM!' Hermione mentally slapped herself before turning to her alarm clock and pressing the Snooze button a little harder than she intended; she groaned because it felt like as soon as the dream started, it had ended just as swiftly. She was angry because it had been such a good dream. She hasn't felt that way in a long while. Not since Viktor broke it off with her. 'I gave that bloody bastard everything I had!' She reflected heatedly.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"No, no, Herm-own-ninny.. it is not you, it is me," Viktor Krum stated, his eyes shining with tears.  
  
But... were they tears? He seemed to smirk at his own cunning as he turned away while saying this. Hermione saw his reflection in the water, though she could have imagined it. They were standing by a lake just outside of Viktor's town. Hermione had gone to visit for two weeks before going vacationing in France with her family, and then eventually to finish off her summer by staying with the Weasley's and most likely, Harry. It had been the summer after her sixth year, and how she remembered it so well.  
  
"I can't say I understand you, Viktor. We had such a good thing going, I may not have felt this way when we first met, but... I feel I've grown into this... relationship. How can you end it this suddenly?" Hermione's eyes shown with real tears, though she was determined that she would not cry in front of the one who was breaking her heart.  
  
"Vell, the truth is Herm-own-ninny, I just cannot live vith the distance. Ve are so far away, and visiting is almost always not possible. I guess that all of vis time apart... my true passion is Quidditch, Herm-own-ninny. I hav realized that now. I am sorry for putting you through this, I am truly sorry." He turned to face her with a genuine look of despair on his face and reached his hands out to take in one of hers. She must have imagined the smirk on his face. She looked in his eyes and couldn't see anything but the color. A startling brown with speckles of blue in them, how she was going to miss that. She looked away before she would get lost in them. That was one of the last things she would want to happen now. She let go of his hands, she didn't even realize that she was grasping on.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." It had been the first time in a long time that Hermione was at a loss for words. She was startled to find a tear slipping away from her eyes. She turned quickly so he wouldn't see. It was unnecessary though, he had buried his head in his hands as soon as she let go of his hands. With her back turned to her first real love, she whispered, "Goodbye, Viktor. I will never forget you." With that she apparated back to her room in Greenwich not even knowing whether or not he had heard her, it was more to herself if anything. She was used to formal goodbyes. It wasn't as if she was of age to apparate, but she felt, under the circumstances, the Ministry would understand. She was, after all, Hermione Granger, shoe-in for Head Girl and one of the brightest witches to ever grace Hogwarts with her presence. Even with her mind unsteady, nothing had gone wrong with getting back to her room. Without even informing her parents that she was home, she collapsed into bed and tried to sleep away any feelings she had for Viktor Krum.  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
But now it was August 29th, and she simply had to stop living in the past, especially the past she had with Krum, because that wasn't just past anymore, it was past past! Ancient history! Speaking of Ancient history, she had to get a couple of books for Ancient Ruins. Oh, enough with talking and thinking to herself, she had to get to Diagon Alley! 


	2. Change These Broken Wings

**DiSCLAiMER:** Didn't I already tell you people that I own nothing?! ENOUGH WITH THE INTERROGATIONS! And I thank Tupacd for the Chapter Title! :)  
  
**Previous Chapter Summary:** Last Chapter we find out that Hermione's heart has been broken by Viktor Krum while she was visiting Bulgaria. (A/N: I don't think she's going back there any time soon =( poor, Bulgarians) When we left our heroine she was about to go into Diagon Alley! Stay tuned to find out what adventures she encounters there! We will be back after this short commercial.  
  
**Author's Note:** Haha, well in this chapter, we find out a bit more about Hermione's Summer and some of the things she's going to be facing while back at Hogwarts. Sex and Lauguage ahead- beware!

**Change These Broken Wings******   
  
Hermione was at Diagon Alley within a half hour after she woke up. She checked her watch. "Lovely, 5 minutes to spare." She said briskly while walking up to Flourish and Blotts. She figured she would get a head start on getting her school books while she waited for Harry and Ron to show up. They had owled her a fortnight ago asking to meet up in Diagon Alley the day before term starts. Hermione had complained that it was a bit of procrastination on their part for leaving school shopping to the last minute, but had agreed nonetheless. They had mentioned that they had something important to tell her but seemed rather secretive in the letter. She decided that she would not press on details and would await their news, whatever it may be. While walking towards her favorite store, she received quite a few catcalls. She looked around to the boys making them and around at some others eyeing her with pleasure, she snapped her head back in front of her, directing her eyes towards the entrance to Flourish and Blotts. She was blushing a bit and tried very hard to conceal the grin that was forming on her face. She had expected this but not to this extent, but, boy was she pleased! Of course her clothes were a prime factor (A/N: Why the Hect am I thinking about math on Summer Holidays?) in this. She was wearing a white camisole that covered right below her belly button, a blue long sleeve button up over it, with the collar down and the sleeves rolled up, in addition to this she had on a beige pleated skirt that went six inches above her knees, and her neck was sporting a silver chain with a matching bracelet. But even so, apparently her summer with her five best friends had paid off.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
Three days after her break up with Krum, she set off to reunite with her old friends and confide in them. She was of course going to tell her mother all about it considering that they were very close it was just that... the thought of telling her mother that her first had broken her heart... that was kind of... ick. Not only was Viktor her first love but she was also her first... fuck. There. She thought it! Are you happy now?! So instead she went to turned on Hempt Road and steered herself into "The Teacup". Greenwich's most sociable café and the general meeting place for kids her age. She didn't immediately spot her old friends, considering that they haven't seen each other for over six years. The last time she was with all her friends was when they were all 11. It had been the summer when she found out she was a witch and that she would be attending the finest Wizarding School in Europe. She was excited of course but quite disheartened to leave all her friends. She was still searching the café for her friends when a noise made her jump literally a foot in the air.  
  
"HERMIONE!" five girls screamed in her direction. Hermione turned to look and saw her five old best friends. Lauren, Brittany, Leanna, Jessie, and Katrina were all sitting at a round table with one spare chair... Hermione's. Hermione actually stood there and stared at her five former best friends and gaped at how much someone can change from the age of 11 to the age of 16. Lauren, a girl with dark hair and pale skin had tanned up a bit and gotten highlights. Her body transformed and had filled out nicely. Brittany was a girl with bright blue eyes and very dark hair. With makeup and the right clothes, Brittany was now a girl whom Hermione was sure that all the boys chased after. Leanna was once a brunette, and hastily thought of as "the skinny girl". She had gone a full out blonde and her body was unrecognizable – her passion of dancing must have toned her like that, Hermione thought. Jessie was once short with hazel eyes and dark curly, uncontrollable hair, much like Hermione's. She had it straightened with a couple of highlights and she grew quite a bit. Hermione was a bit sad that her friend Jessie had straightened her hair, she always enjoyed when they complained together how they can never comb it. And Katrina, Hermione wouldn't even have noticed it was her if she didn't know that she was meeting her there. Katrina had lost a lot of weight and gotten highlights as well. Though her hair wasn't perfectly straight, the waves complimented her facial features. And her body was probably from all the intensive figure skating training. The five girls had to call Hermione's name again to snap her back to reality. She was lost in her thought's again. She sad down in the empty seat after giving all of her friends big hugs. She grinned to them but felt quite out of the picture. Here, Hermione was just the same old Hermione. These girls were her former friends and all seemed to change so much and dress so differently than those eleven year old girls that she once knew. She smiled to hide how left out and left behind she felt. Sure, Hermione had filed out in the right places, and sure she had fixed her teeth fourth year but it was nothing compared to the looks of these girls. Hermione didn't even have to look around the café to know that nearly all the boys were staring at their table. At least, she thought, their personalities hadn't seemed to change. They were all interested to hear about Hermione's "private boarding school" in Rome. She skived off telling them too much, afraid she might blow her cover and instead focused on how life has been back here, home, in Greenwich. The girls all shared a look and grinned at Hermione.  
  
"What...?" Hermione asked rather nervously. She hated when people knew something she didn't. For goodness sake, she wasn't used to it!  
  
"Well, before you came," Leanna started, "... We were discussing what you told us on the phone," Lauren continued, "...And we decided that we would try to take your mind off things," Jessie sustained, "...By keeping yourself occupied with other things," Katrina persisted, "...Such as hanging out with us more often." Brittany finished.  
  
"Well, we do have an entire summer, I guess it was sort of lucky(?) that Viktor ended it right at the beginning of summer, he—"Hermione was interrupted.  
  
"There you go, 'Mione, talking about what's-his-name again," Katrina looked annoyed.  
  
"Viktor." Leanna supplied.  
  
"She wasn't asking for the name, Dumbo, seriously, Leanna, if I hadn't known you dyed your hair blonde I would think it was natural," Lauren commented. The group shared a laugh at this, therefore lightning the mood.  
  
"What she means, 'Mione, is that you really have to just forget about this whole thing and move on," Jessie said patting Hermione's arm and trying to look sympathetic.  
  
"And trust me, Hermione, hanging out with us will make you feel a whole lot better this summer." Brittany; said as she flashed a grin.  
  
Hermione considered all the pros and cons of devoting her summer to hanging out with her lost muggle friends, as opposed to staying in her house all day and at the library studying and preparing for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. She even considered dong both but Hermione was Hermione and if she was going to do either she would have to devote herself completely on the task, so she had to choose. As if on cue, Katrina coughed a small cough, and as Hermione looked up from the spot on the table her eyes were focusing on as her eyes slipped away and her mind took over, the five girls all looked at her pleadingly. Katrina had puppy-dog eyes, and she swore that Leanna looked on the verge of tears. Hermione laughed out loud at this, and gave in.  
  
"Well if you five are going to pull the old 'Look Like Someone Died for Sympathy' look on me, then I guess you really are desperate to hang with the likes of me this summer," Hermione tried to sound full of herself while the other girls' frowns turned into smiles, "I guess that I cant pull some strings and devote myself to you girls this summer."  
  
"Alright!" The five girls yelled while Jessie actually threw her fist up in the air.  
  
"Let the fun begin!" Brittany said with her eyes gleaming with excitement.  
  
It turned out that hanging out with the girls meant going to the spa on Saturdays, running every morning at 8 in the morning, sleepover's every other night, and going on a strict diet. For Hermione's summer birthday (Mid-July), the girls took her out to get her hair straightened and highlighted. She of course loved it, but her mom wasn't too fond of the change. "Oh, Hermione, dear, I always loved your curls! It's such a shame you got rid of them..." Friday and Sunday nights were spent at the beach with her friends and new friends met at the bonfires. She had the time of her life that summer. She was so thankful for her friends. Besides getting into the best shape of her life, she was able to forget the wound that Viktor left in her heart and attempt to move on with her life for most of the summer.  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
Hermione was almost at the door to Flourish and Blotts, when reaching for the handle to the store, it was opened for her by someone else. She was about to mutter a Thank-You when she looked up and saw, not only the hottest boy she has laid eyes on since watching that Brad Pitt movie in America, but also her arch enemy... Draco Malfoy. She was looking for some scorching remark to direct towards him but his... hotness... was just too much for her! She couldn't even breathe! No matter how many times she mentally slapped herself, nothing would change the fact that Draco Malfoy got hot! He was wearing muggle clothes, which surprised Hermione as much as the next guy. His black short sleeved shirt was fitted so it looked as it was made perfectly to fit his muscles. He was wearing white/beige pants to nicely contrast the top, and his neck was laced by a silver chain that rested on his collar bone.  
  
He flashed his signature smirk at her and said, "Now how could I pass up the opportunity of being a perfect gentleman and opening the door for someone as gorgeous as yourself?"  
  
"Are... are you feeling alright, Malfoy?" Hermione had snapped back to her senses. Draco Malfoy had just called her gorgeous.  
  
"I guess I could be better," Draco said as he eyed her up and down suggestively. "Wait, how do you know my name?"  
  
'OH MY GOODNESS.' Hermione thought mentally, 'DRACO MALFOY WANTS ME. SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT. HAVE THE POLAR ICE CAPS MELTED? IS HELL FROZEN OVER? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! Wait, what do you mean how do I know your name?' And then it hit her. '... He doesn't know who I am.' She thought faintly. 'HE DOESN'T BLOODY KNOW WHO I AM!' Boy, for her, this was getting better every second. Hanging out with the 5 crazy girls she had this summer, she had become more daring and bold (even more daring and bold considering she was a Gryffindor).  
  
She winked at him and told him to follow her upstairs. Taking care so sway her hips while walking up the stairs, Hermione led him upstairs to a secret room of books with a small table and a green lamp in the middle of it. As soon as Draco stepped through the door, she slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
"So how do you know my name? Do you just know of my family's power and control over the Wizarding world? Or do I actually know you?" Draco asked as he tried to look her in the eyes.  
  
'I can't let him figure out who I am or else my plan won't work.' She thought. She had a plan to get back at him for the 6 years worth of damage he had conflicted upon her. Oh, she was going to get him back, alright, and she was going to enjoy it.  
  
"Hmm... maybe the first thing or maybe the latter." Hermione said as she pulled a chair and motioned for him to sit down. He sat, looking quite uncomfortable but pleased at the same time.  
  
"Now, Malfoy... that is your name right?" She asked trying to play innocent.  
  
"Yes, it is. And how do you know it?" He asked starting to sound a bit annoyed.  
  
Hermione thought for a second, then said, "I like to know the name I'm going to be screaming later on."  
  
Draco shifted on the chair, plainly aroused by what she said. She smirked at the thought of her making him shift on his chair.  
  
"Mmm... she sighed, it's a bit hot in here, isn't it? You do mind if I take my over-shirt off, do you?" She asked as her top was already halfway off exposing a nice bit of cleavage.  
  
"I..." Draco started, then stared at her as she was taking it off. The rest of what he was saying dwindled down to nothingness.  
  
She suddenly felt in power. She sat in his lap while thoughtfully looking around.  
  
"Do you mind if I make myself comfortable here? It seems as if there's no where else to sit..." Hermione said fully aware that there were at least 10 chairs situated around the table and that he knew it too. To her pleasure, he acquiesced.  
  
"Not.. Not at all." He said as his eyes did all the talking. He wanted her then and there.  
  
She swung herself around so he was sitting on his lap, facing him. She leaned into his hair and inhaled. "Mmm... what shampoo do you use? I love that scent." She said as she began running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"It's this... special... ahh... um, I mean, this special... thing. From Germany," He struggled to string two words together. Hermione was simply loving it.  
  
"Really? Germany, eh?" Hermione was keeping up the small talk while shifting her sitting position on top of him to make him really feel it. "I went to Germany once, with my family. Have you ever gone?"  
  
He tried not to groan as he spoke, "Yeah... Germany... yeah."  
  
"Mmm..." she continued as she continued running her hands through his hair.  
  
'All that "Mmm'ing!"' he thought, 'This girl is driving me crazy with her Mmm'ing!!!' 'Screw this!' He forced her mouth onto his ramming his tongue into her mouth.  
  
'Bejezus! He makes it seem like he hasn't gotten ass in years!' Hermione thought while forcing herself to kiss back. It would have been a really nice kiss actually, if he hadn't been so desperate. He lifted her up off the seat and pushed her into the bookshelf, as all the books on the shelf threateningly came close to the shelf's edges. She flipped him around so he was the one pressed against the shelf and guided him over to a certain bookshelf, she started unbuttoning his trousers while he was moaning into her mouth. As she reached for his zipper, he actually grabbed his hair. She could feel how hard he was. She threw down the pants and braced herself with the idea of actually touching his boxers. They were dark green and silk. They looked almost too royal to touch. He broke off the kiss from her mouth and began kissing around her exposed neck and sucking sensitive areas. As soon as she pulled down his boxers he returned to her mouth but then slowly began lightly pushing down on her shoulders to suggest what he wanted her to do. As she was slowly getting to her knees, she pulled her want out from under a bookshelf and binded his arms and legs to the bookshelf. She then stepped away and viewed Draco Malfoy in all his glory. She actually blushed for looking at his hard on, she didn't expect it would be THAT big! She covered her mouth and giggled.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK DOWN THERE! AND UN-FUCKING- BIND ME!" Draco practically yelled his voice out.  
  
"No can do, Malfoy, this is what I call sweet, sweet revenge." She tried on one of his smirks and found that they weren't that hard to do.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" He yelled, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, AND WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!"  
  
"Hmm," she started as she was getting her blue over-shirt back on and straightening out her hair and skirt, "let's see, six years of calling me a mudblood, insulting two of my best friends constantly, and making fun of my book habits every free second you get? You're right, Malfoy, not much."  
  
She unlocked the door and started walking out the room intending to leave the door wide open. "GRANGER?!" She heard him yell as she was walking out.  
  
"Mmm..." She said, as she looked back in for the last time.**Author's Note:** Hehehehehhehehe, does everyone now see why it's rated R? By the way, the four girls are based on my friends (Lauren, Leanna, Brittany, and Jessie) Katrina is supposed to represent me, haha. xoxo, i'll update soon! 


	3. With a Taste of Your Lips

**DiSCLAiMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other lovely characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing... I'd have people write FOR me!  
  
**Previous Chapter Summary:** We join our heroine (A/N: Hey, how sick is it that her name is Hermione and I keep using the word Heroine.) at Diagon Alley where she if receiving catcalls, she reflects back to the events of summer where she reunited with her five best friends and how they changed her into being more daring. When she spots her enemy, Draco Malfoy, and acknowledges the fact that he doesn't recognize her, she uses this to her advantage. She seduces him until he is hard and pants' him while binding him to a bookshelf; therefore revealing Draco Malfoy and all his glory.  
  
**Author's Note:** In this chapter, Hermione meets up with Harry and Ron and finds out (sort of, well WE find out) what they have wanted to speak with her about.

**With a Taste of Your Lips...**

Hermione inconspicuously tried to blend back in with the crowd as she was descending the stairs to the main floor. She had never been more pleased with herself, and that included when she found out she had gotten 12 OWLs the summer of fifth year. She checked her watch and saw she was 3 minutes late for her meeting with Ron and Harry outside of Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. "Oh no, I'm never late!" She verbally thought. Upon exiting Flourish and Blotts she heard girls scream, the noise was coming from upstairs. She ran out of the store even faster while grinning as she thought of what they probably found.  
  
Back inside Malfoy was fuming! One would swear that steam was coming out of his ears! He was ashamed, embarrassed, but most of all livid. 'HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT GRANGER?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT IT WAS!' he mentally screamed inside his head. (He thought best not to make much noise, for that would attract people up to where he was.) He glanced down, and not only saw that he was still hard, but that his wand was on the table, and it was quiet unreachable. 'That bloody bitch, she must have put it there when I didn't notice! She was an amazingly good kisser though... NO DRACO, STOP, FOCUS ON GETTING OUT OF HERE!' He was desperately looking for ways to get out of his predicament. 'Well maybe I could... no, that wouldn't work. Well, maybe I could... no, no, I would need a clown for that... Maybe... NO! FOR THAT I WOULD NEED MY GYMNASTICS LEOTARD ON AND MY TAP DANCING SHOES! FUCK!! HOW AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS!?' He roared and slammed his head against the bookshelf. 'Uh oh..." he said as 8 books slipped off the shelf and came hurtling at him. They clattered against each other and one of them just missed his head by a millimeter. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the book right on top of it collided with his head, luckily it was about half the size. The books reached the floor with a heartbreakingly loud thud. The noise attracted people, for he heard footsteps. 'GREAT! GEEZ, COULDN'T ONE OF THE BOOKS OPENED IN THE AIR AND LAND ON MY HARD ON, HIDING IT FOR VIEW?! WHY DOESN'T ANYTHING EVER GO RIGHT AROUND HERE!?' Draco thought, childishly closing his eyes. 'Well, maybe if I close my eyes and can't see them... then they can't see him...' He heard 3 girls scream. '...Maybe not.' He sighed and meekly opened his eyes.  
  
When Hermione was 20 yards away, she was laughing out loud, she turned to have one last look at the bookstore and grinned, bearing all of her perfect teeth. She arrived on the steps to Gringotts thirty seconds later. He saw a tall Harry Potter and an even taller boy next to him with flaming red hair, Ron Weasley. They didn't see her right away because their backs were turned. Ron was reading the sign on the doors while Harry was explaining to Ron about it. She saw Ron turn to Harry to laugh. Hermione saw a glimpse of his face, with the light reflecting off the marble doors in front of him, he looked almost...angelic. At this Hermione smiled. She then thought of Draco and how his face looked with the sun framing it when he was opening the door for her. ...wait. She thought of Draco? WAIT! SHE CALLED HIM DRACO!? Okay something was seriously not right. She needed chocolate. She was once again, lost in thought – she didn't notice a pair of very strong, masculine arms come from behind her and embrace her in a hug.  
  
"Harry!" She squealed as she turned and saw his face. "It's so good to see you! My, have you changed." She smiled  
  
"And, Ron!" She turned and gave Ron a hug that probably fractured a few bones in his ribcage. "It's so good to see both of you!"  
  
"It's really good to see you too, 'Mione," Ron breathed, his face breaking into a wavering smile.  
  
Harry looked at him nervously. "Err.. shall we get into the bank then?" He asked.  
  
"Um, sure." Hermione answered, gazing back and forth between the two. 'They probably got in a fight or something,' she thought, 'best to stay out of it.' She turned and walked briskly up to the doors.  
  
"How was I, calm? Cool? Collected?" Ron asked his friend nervously. The two boys were lagging behind as Hermione was with a goblin, in a muggle/wizard money transaction.  
  
"You were fine, Ron. She doesn't suspect anything, just don't worry. You'll be fine! Just... don't try too hard." Harry said, verbally preparing his friend.  
  
"Try too hard for what?" Hermione asked, returning from the goblin.  
  
"Err... Quidditch. Ron's trying out for the team." Harry lied.  
  
Hermione gave him a questioning look. "But, Harry... Ron is already on the team. He has been since fifth year."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry wasn't really ever that good at lying to his friends. To his enemies? He was brilliant. To Voldemort? Brilliant. To Hermione? Um... we'll get back to that.  
  
"With Harry being the captain this year, he decided to start anew with the tryouts. So many people left last year, so he had sent out owl's to everyone saying that tryouts would be held for all positions on the Gryffindor team." Ron jumped in. He was a much better liar than Harry was. Growing up with the Weasley twins thought you things.  
  
"Well isn't that a bit pointless? I mean, if all the old players are going to end up back on the house team? They were put on there for a reason in the first place, weren't they?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry grinned. 'Good ol' Hermione, nitpicking at every minute detail.' He thought to himself. "Hermione, of course, you are right," Harry stated, "it's just that if new people were up to scratch I wanted to err... be sure... they didn't... suck."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, he obviously was going to have to save his skin here. Hermione was looking at Harry with eyes that said 'What the fuck are you talking about?' Ron decided to change the subject.  
  
"Hermione! When did you do that to your hair?" Ron asked interestedly.  
  
Hermione smiled at him and gave Harry one more questioning look before deciding to abandon the topic matter altogether. Quidditch wasn't really her thing anyway.  
  
"My best friends back home did it for my birthday," she explained, "I had such a good vacation. How about you guys, what did you do?"  
  
"Well we played Quidditch took a couple of trips to London visiting the Twins and we stayed up late at night a lot discussing how to tell you—" Harry was cut off by Ron nudging him hard in the ribs.  
  
"To tell me what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To tell you about," Harry's eyes raked over Ron trying to come up with an excuse, "...Quidditch." Ron took all of his self restraint to not slap himself in the head after hearing this.  
  
"...Right." Hermione said, trying to be dismissive.  
  
They were on their way to the cart that took them to their vaults. As they got in, Hermione thought of how good it was to be back with her best friends, Harry and Ron. She had missed them so much over the summer, and no matter how confusing and incoherent they were being, Hermione smiled at them and tried to picture how their year would turn out. 

**Author's Note:** lol, I hope you liked this reuniting session. A lot of things are about to happen at Hogwarts, and I don't know if you guessed what Ron and Harry have to tell Hermione. We'll find out definatly next chapter, but I doubt that she will. And Draco Malfoy seeks revenge. MUAHAHAHH! Keep reading!


	4. Get Back On That Horse!

**DiSCLAiMER:** I OWN NOTHING... except my blue suede shoes. :)  
  
**Last Chapter Summary:** We find out what happens to Draco, and Hermione re- unites with Ron and Harry, although they are acting a bit secretive.  
  
**Author's Note:** I think I was daydreaming... but I figured out the rest of the story. How it's going to develop and how it's going to end. Boy, I really hope you guys like it! I just have to figure out how I'm going to transfer my thoughts on paper and what details I'm going to fit in it.

**Get Back On That Horse!**September 1st. Hermione had just stepped through the barrier at platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross Station. She inhaled deeply as she gazed at the gleaming red steam engine. The memories flooded back to her. She smiled a big smile and set off to find the Head's compartment. Hermione was obviously Head Girl. She had asked Ron if he had made Head Boy but he wouldn't tell her. She then asked him whether he knows if he is or not; while he vaguely responded that he knew who was but wouldn't tell him if it was him or not.  
  
'Hmm, maybe that's what they were so secretive about back at Gringotts.' Hermione mused. She had waved to at least 3 people but didn't stop to chat. She wanted to get up to the train and see who her future roommate and Head Boy would be! (The Head Boy and Girl roomed together, shared a common room, and had their own bedroom; it was common knowledge of Hogwarts). In her letter, it had stated that the Head's compartment was situated at the front of the train, right in front of the Prefect's compartment. She loaded her heavy trunk onto the train and dragged it towards the front. When she entered the compartment, she noted it was slightly smaller than the other compartments, probably because it was meant for two people as opposed to fitting as many people as it could. It appeared empty so she thought aloud, "Great, I'm the first one here. I wonder when Ron will arrive." She turned to lift her trunk onto the seat but quickly spun around upon hearing the door crash closed and the lights dimming. "What the fuck?!" She exclaimed as she turned around.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing in the compartment looking at her with the utmost gaze of detest.  
  
"What the fuck, Malfoy! Were you hanging from the ceiling or something," Hermione asked rhetorically as she backed away over to the door. She pulled her want from her back pocket very slowly so he wouldn't notice. He would sure be mad from their last encounter.  
  
"No, Mudblood, but that would have been a lot easier than acquiring an invisibility cloak," he said calmly as he point to the silvery, flowing fabric he threw onto the seat, "I suspect you had a good summer."  
  
"It... it was fine, I went to France with my parents and I, PROTE—" "Accio Wand!" Draco interrupted as her wand came flying into his hand.  
  
A look of horror crossed her face, without her wand she was quite useless. She bolted to the door only to find out that it was locked.  
  
"Surely you didn't think that our unfinished business would remain unfinished, mudblood," Draco drawled.  
  
'He didn't mean that he was going to finish it, was he? OH MY GOD, DRACO MALFOY WANTS TO RAPE ME, CALL THE POLICE, THE ARMY, THE NAVY, THE AIRFORCE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!' Hermione thought frantically.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Malfoy," she practically spat out his name. "Ouch, Granger, don't be so nasty. You wouldn't want to get on my wrong side...although, what you did at Diagon Alley... heh, there really isn't a chance of you crossing back over to my good side," he said, his eyes hardening.  
  
"Heh, heh, about that, Malfoy, err... It's a funny story, really. You'd laugh, I swear," he was advancing on her, "you see, the thing is, heh, really, really, truly funny..."  
  
He couldn't help but smirk at her, watching Hermione Granger fumble for words was something he wouldn't have dreamed of seeing. His smirk was actually slowly changing into a smile when he stopped himself. 'Was I really just about to smile at the mudblood?!' Draco shook his head back and forth a couple of times before focusing on what he had to do. 'Focus, Draco, Focus," he thought, arranging what he was going to do in his mind, 'she fucking pants'd you! You must seek revenge! You are a Malfoy for god's sake!'  
  
"Malfoy, please," Hermione trembled in fear. He actually felt sorry for the mudblood before remembering how hard and humiliated she made him!  
  
"Granger." He said shortly with a dead serious look on them, he felt that that was all he had to say.  
  
He pushed her into the seat while getting on top of her, forcing his lips onto hers. He forcefully pushed open her mouth with his tongue and began fighting against hers. He thought that she was obviously trying to push him off of her, for she was battling just as hard with her tongue. He pinned her arms on either side of her onto the seat so she couldn't move and took complete control over her. She would be lying if she said she didn't like it. She was actually getting into it when he pinned her arms down to the seat. She snapped back to reality (A/N: oh, there goes gravity...) and felt herself in a losing battle, she felt completely helpless.  
  
'How could I be enjoying a kiss with Draco Malfoy? Sure, he is the well known sex-god of Slytherin, and of therefore the school, but this was Draco MALFOY for crying out loud!' There she was, lost in thought again. She didn't even feel him slip her skirt off. She noticed though, when he started rubbing his hands along her outer thigh. She almost moaned, she was trapped between pleasure and disgust.  
  
"Mm— no! MALFOY! STOP!" like I said, she almost moaned.  
  
"Not until I get what I need." He said before continuing to kiss her forcefully.  
  
'IS HE SEROIUSLY GOING TO FUCKING RAPE ME?!' She didn't even know what to think anymore. She felt him reach for her panties. 'Oh my god.'  
  
He wrapped her legs around his middle and lifted her up still kissing her.  
  
They heard a knock on the glass door.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Miss Granger? Are you two in there?" It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said in a hurried whisper, "we are going to get in so much trouble!"  
  
"You're right," Malfoy said. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he kept kissing her. Hermione was so shocked she could have fainted on the spot. He let her down on the floor by her feet, her skirt and panties were off and thrown on the other side of the room. As soon as he let her down, they heard Professor McGonagall say, "Are you two in there? I'm unlocking this door!"  
  
They heard a swish of her robes which meant that she was taking her wand out. Draco binded Hermione's feet to the floor and pushed her so her hands were touching the floor too, he binded these to the floor as well. So there Hermione was, with her naked back (and more) bent over in front of the compartment door entrance. She was completely horrified, while Draco Malfoy threw her panties, skirt, and wand towards the other side of the seat, he hurriedly took out a magazine and opened it up to the middle section. Within seconds, he looked so immersed in his magazine that he must have been reading for ages.  
  
"MISS GRANGER!" Professor McGonagall was outraged and her eyes bulged out of her head. "Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing!? Show our professor some respect!" Draco looked up and pretended that it was the first time before he was aware to what Hermione was doing.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned away to cover her eyes and said, "That will be enough, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, if you would so kindly... put some clothes on."  
  
"I...can't." Hermione was so humiliated.  
  
Draco muttered the counter curse to unbind her while Hermione was struggled to free herself manually. She was caught off track by the sudden lift of the spell and her trying to pull free caused her to fall backwards into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
"Professor! I'm so sorry, I--," she shot Malfoy a look. She could easily rat him out but she wasn't a snitch (A/N: She barely even liked Quidditch!), "I don't know what came over me."  
  
Draco looked shocked that Hermione would ever cover up for him like that.  
  
"Well, yes, alright. You get dressed, and I will be back later to deliver your duties." She said very hurriedly before quickly leaving their compartment.  
  
Hermione turned around positively enraged while Draco was howling with laughter.  
  
"You know, I'm quite surprised that you didn't tell." Draco said through his laughter.  
  
"You. Embarrassed. Me. In. Front. Of. A. Teacher," She said through gritted teeth as she swiftly put on her skirt and panties, "THIS. MEANS. WAR!"  
  
She stormed out of the compartment vowing to get Draco Malfoy back if it was the last thing she did.  
  
**Author's Note:** And that's the way the table turn, my friends. R&R! 3 


	5. From the Bottom of My Broken Heart

**DiSCLAiMER:** Man, I wished I owned this. (Doesn't mean I do, people.)  
  
**Last Chapter Summary:** Draco gets sweet revenge and Hermione gets angry!  
  
**Author's Note:** 7 review so far! Hehe! I don't care if I'm not getting as many as other people, I'm just ecstatic that people are actually reading this! YAY!!!!!!  
  
**From the Bottom of My Broken Heart**  
  
She didn't even know where she was going. She just wanted to get as far away from that MALFOY ferret as possible! It didn't phase her that she had just collided with one of her best friends, Harry. Her mood did a complete 360 (A/N: Shouldn't it be 180? So she would be facing a different way...?) and she was just glad to see one of her best friend's again.  
  
"Hermione! I was just looking for you," Harry said looking rather pleased.  
  
"Well you found me," Hermione said looking around, "where's Ronald?"  
  
"He..." Harry hesitated, "he has something to show you."  
  
"Is this the whole secret that you two wouldn't tell me?" She asked rather interestedly.  
  
"Yes," they were almost at the other end of the train, "Hermione, I can understand why you wouldn't want to, just be careful with him. Don't hurt him."  
  
"Hurt him? What are you leading me into? Am I going to wrestle him?" Hermione laughed at her own joke, Harry didn't  
  
He led to her down to the very last compartment.  
  
"Have an open mind." He said before leaving her.  
  
"Well I am head girl," she called out after him, but he was already too far away.  
  
She started at the compartment door in front of her, she thought it would be polite to knock, but then again if it was Ron in there he would tease her for being so formal. She compromised. She knocked while opening the door herself.  
  
She gasped audibly as she gazed in. Ron was standing in the middle of the compartment rather nervously with the dress robes that the twins bought for him. He had a single red rose in his hand. The compartment had been bewitched so there was a misty appeal to it. The benches had been transfigured into comfortable, white, leather couches. White candles were charmed to float around them in the air. The soft light that was emitted from the candles gave the room such a romantic aura.  
  
"Hermione," he said timidly.  
  
"Ron, I," Hermione began, "what is this?" She motioned around the room.  
  
"It's for you, Hermione, this is the secret that I've been keeping, that we've, me and Harry, have been trying to keep from you."  
  
"The secret is that you studied hard enough this summer to be able to charm and transfigure a room into looking like this? Cause, frankly, Ronald, I'm impressed," she gave a small smile.  
  
He laughed slightly and took a deep breath before continuing, "No, Hermione... its just that. I've had these.... feelings for you... ever since 4th year. Ever since that idiot, Krum, came... I just... I saw how much you meant to me. I knew I couldn't do anything because of your relationship with him. But when you owled Harry and Me about...about you two breaking up, I... I saw my chance. I was so disheartened when you owled to say that you wouldn't be coming to stay with us at Grimmauld Place. I've been waiting all summer to tell you that... to tell you that..."  
  
"What, Ron, go on," she urged him, she was sitting on the edge of the leather couch.  
  
He smiled at her and sat down next to her. "I want to be with you Hermione. I need to be with you." He took her hands in his.  
  
He looked at her reproachfully. Her face was unreadable.  
  
She was lost in thought again. Ron wanted her to be his girlfriend. He wanted to be with her. She wasn't completely over her break up with Krum. She made her decision a long time ago that she would try her best to move on with her life. She looked up into Ron's brown eyes. They slowly changed to a gray-ish blue. Cold, yet inviting. Like those eyes were hiding something. Wait a minute, those weren't Ron's eyes. She shook her head back and forth to rid her mind of the image. Who's eyes was she thinking of? She was sure that she had seen them before... Hermione! Focus! She looked back up into Ron's brown eyes. She smiled.  
  
She kissed him on the lips instead of a formal answer. As she pulled away, she saw him grinning. He kissed her back passionately.  
  
This kiss confirmed Ron and Hermione as a couple. She was happy she could move on from the past, she trusted her broken heart not to be shattered even further with her best friend. She had known him for almost 7 years. She had seen him through his worst, and he had always remained a descent person. She smiled again to herself as they broke away from the kiss and cuddled together. She was now going out with her best friend. What was the worst thing that could happen?  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
"...I—"  
  
Author's Note: I love cliffhangers =D So it is that Hermione and Ron are now an official Hogwarts couple (THIS IS BIG!) Is this who Hermione falls in love with? Keep reading! 3 


	6. To Me You're Just a Memory

**DiSCLAiMER:** Well if I'd hadn't owned anything in the past 5 chapters, do you think I will own anything in the next one? NEGATIVE!  
  
**Last Chapter Summary:** Draco gets sweet revenge and not only embarrasses Hermione in from on a teacher but also evens the playing field while Hermione declares her own personal war. Hermione also consents to going out with RON.  
  
**Author's Note:** I was reading some reviews ( =D ) and I noted a particularly long one from Scarlet. Now firstly I would like to thank you for giving me constructive criticism, lord know I need it! I know that it is true that I didn't have to physically alter Hermione at all, but for later plot development I find it necessary. Also, after her heartbreak with Krum, she feels she has to move on therefore hanging out with friends like that definitely changes her. I'm really not trying to demean curly hair or anything like that. I just thought it would be better so she would be unrecognizable to Malfoy in the later of that chapter, so the personal feud between the two could intensify. I will take up your idea of going to for the later chapters. For me sort of "Americanizing" the characters, it's a bad habit because I've always imagined Hermione and her friends in place of my friends and how they relate. Some of their sayings would be the same and some catch phrases that my friends would say had found their way into Hermione's or Draco's mouth. So all in all, I would just like to thank you for your review and for helping me better the story! :D hehe. Okay so I'm done writing about that review. And I would like to encourage anything else that anyone has to say. If you don't like a particular part in the story, or if you don't understand why I did something, please review and tell me. I'm not making any promises that I will change it, but it's always good to know so maybe I WILL change it or use your criticism for future stories. So0o0o0o00o, in this chapter... eh, just read it!  
  
**Post script:** sorry about the long author's note lol  
  
**You'll Have to Stay a Memory**  
  
News of the new couple spread through the train like a forest fire. By the time that they all arrived at Hogwarts, people were gawking at Hermione and Ron holding hands. It was lightly drizzling. Hermione was always one to overanalyze things, 'I hope that isn't a sign of foreboding' she silently wished as she looked over at Ron. He smiled at her warmly.  
  
Everything that Ron has been dreaming of for the past 2 months have come true. Everything on the train went perfect. Hermione had said yes. He was now with the girl that he loved. Sure, he had been sappy, the words had sounded much better in his head. He had also been very straightforward (encountering very few swerves), it was just that he had been waiting since 4th year to tell her how much he cared about her. Everything came pouring out of him in his jumbled excitement. He had even skipped the parts about the love letters he had written to her stashed away at the bottom of his trunk. As he thought better of it, he presumed that it might be better to leave those till later on in their relationship. He had even told her that he loved her. 'It's too bad that the train had stopped as she was about to say it back,' He thought grimly to himself. As if on cue, the train had stopped as Hermione was responding. The lights went dead and a deathly silence surrounded the train.  
  
"Why does this remind me of something," Hermione had began, her eyes scanning the window to see if anything was moving outside.  
  
"Dementors are not boarding the train, Hermione," Ron tried to comfort her, "you have nothing to worry about."  
  
She just looked at him doubtfully. The lights flickered on and off and she jumped into him. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. He smiled to himself as he felt he was playing the 'boyfriend' role.  
  
It had turned out to be just a problem with one of the circuit wires and the train had to be stopped to repair the problem.  
  
They met Harry, Ginny, and Neville by a horseless carriage waiting for them just a bit further off the train.  
  
"Hello, Hermione, Ron," Neville began as he saw them approaching, "so it is true! Honestly, it's about time!"  
  
Ron grinned at him and Hermione politely smiled.  
  
The 5 got into the carriage and within minutes Hermione was gazing out the window to the breathtaking view of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The drizzling had stopped and the sun had come out, creating a faint rainbow that ran over the north tower (a/n: cheesy, I know). Hermione smiled, it was bittersweet that it was going to be her last year here. She vowed to make the most of it.  
  
'No regrets, Hermione,' she spoke to herself in her head, 'the world doesn't give second chances.'  
  
(a/n: this is the 1st time I did one of these!)   
(a/n: I was talking about the line of stars that I made up above hehehe )  
  
Hermione shook her hair a bit, trying to get some of the rain drops that had rested on her. "Damn capillarity," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Ron was entering the front doors, grabbing Hermione's hand as he went along. He looked around the entrance hall to see if anything had changed, of course nothing had. He gave the hall an appreciative look before glancing quickly at Hermione and then back at the walls around him, his smile broadened.  
  
They saw people starting to enter into the Great Hall for the start-of-term banquet.  
  
"Come, Ron," Hermione said as she was pulling him towards the Great Hall, "I don't want to miss the feast!"  
  
Ron simply smiled at her as he took her hand. They entered the Great Hall together and found that almost everyone had their eyes upon their faces and then on their intertwined hands. They had to confirm for themselves. Hermione found her eyes unconsciously looking around the room for someone at the Slytherin table. She found him, he had looked up with the other students to see the new couple arrive. Hermione's and Draco's eyes locked. Gray-ish blue eyes. Cold yet inviting. Hermione stopped dead. The dream she was awoken out of on August 29th rushed into her head like she was standing under the Niagra Falls (a massive waterfall in the States).  
  
A boy with blonde hair. Not brown, no highlights. She was entered her dream to find herself wearing a white gown, suspended in midair. For a fleeting second she thought she was flying without the assistance of a broomstick. Little did she know...  
  
_Flashback_  
  
She was falling. She was high up in the air, way above the clouds. She had even considered that she had died and gone to heaven and was now an angel sleeping on the clouds. That is... until she fell through one of them. She found herself trying to scream but no sound came out. Her ears were ringing with the sounds of air rushing past her at an alarmingly fast rate. Her eyes were stinging with the cold. The sun found its way from behind the clouds and suddenly illuminated the scene around her. It was a breathtaking view and made her almost forget the fact that she was plunging down into the earth to an inevitable death. She flipped herself over in the air so that she was right side up. She let herself lay back on wind, nothing to support her. She closed her eyes and felt the gravity pulling her faster and faster towards the ground. She had stopped attempting to scream, she felt her whole life flash before her eyes before her memories rested on a pair of gray-ish blue eyes. A face was materializing around it. Draco Malfoy appeared, his eyes had a look of concern. Hermione was close to the ground now, she could feel it. Within seconds, she would experience death. At least she would then be with her Nana, she thought vaguely, before her memories shifted towards the image of Draco Malfoy again.  
  
'3... 2... 1.' She thought, counting down to her death.  
  
She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she gasped for air and snapped her eyes open.  
  
"Don't do that ever again," Draco said, "I thought you were a goner for sure."  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
"Hermione," she heard a faint voice from somewhere, "Hermoine!"  
  
"Huh...?" she had asked. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was on the floor and most of the school was conjugated around her, "What... what happened?"  
  
"You fainted," Ron explained, offering a hand to help her up.  
  
She got up herself, not bothering to take his outstretched hand.  
  
"I... I need to eat," Hermione said. The rest of the conjugated students looked at each other and began to find their ways back to their own house tables.  
  
"Hermione, I really think you should go to the hospital wing, you--"  
  
She cut him off, "I'm fine, Ron, really I am. I just hadn't eaten."  
  
He gave her a look and began walking to the Gryffindor house table. Hermione gave Malfoy one last searching look before following Ron. Draco's face was unreadable.  
  
**Ending Author's Note:** I know that I could just say a/n but I like to be more formal with things :D heh heh. So I know that a lot of you are wishing for a HGDM ending. I'm not saying it's going to end up like that, I really have no idea what's going to happen with my story. I have a very vague idea of the main plot but the ending... we'll just have to see how the story develops. SORRY IF I AM GOING TO DISAPPOINT ANYONE! 


	7. Welcome to the First Day of the Rest of ...

DiSCLAiMER them into : Aww, mommy, do I have to? 9 FINE! I don't own J.K Rowling, I had to let her go after the cops came and broke a window to get in and free her. Mommy was mad. Can I have my cookie now?

Last Chapter Summary: Okay, so basically Ron and Hermione are going out, and the whole school had to confirm it by seeing them hold hands in the Great Hall. Unconsciously, Hermione searched the hall for Draco Malfoy. When their eye's locked, she suddenly remembered her dream (remember, the one that started off the whole story?). The dream was basically of Hermione falling and then Draco catching her. She fainted when she remembered the dream and then was forced to re-live it (or re-remember it rather) when she was unconscious. When she woke back up, she couldn't read the look on Draco's face.

Author's Note: Hey, oreo69not96- if you're talking about the cliffhanger from chapter 5 then... well the cliffhanger in chapter 5 was Hermione saying "...I-" after Ron told her that he loved her. In chapter 6 I explain that the train had been stopped just as she had been responding and they got off track. So the cliffhanger never really finished lol. Anywho... to the rest of you, I have no idea what this chapter is going to be about... uh... hmm. Just read!

**Welcome to the First Day of the Rest of Your Life**

****

Hermione was walking up to teacher's table at the end of the feast. She had been instructed to when she returned to the dreaded compartment later on during the train ride. Fortunately for her, McGonagall had already administered the head's duties with Draco and had permitted him to leave before Hermione had gotten there. The Head boy and girl were set to meet Professor McGonagall after the banquet so she could lead them to their new dorm, which were situated not far from the North Tower.

"Nice fainting there, Granger," Malfoy said as they both approached the front of the tables. His face appeared in smirk but thoughts were racing through his mind. Had he made Granger faint? She had, after all, fainted after their eyes locked with each other. 'Had I done something without meaning to?' When her eyes shifted from the floor she was concentrating on to Malfoy's face, his smirk wavered. 'She looks like she's just seen someone die.' He thought to himself.

Professor McGonagall had just finished her conversation with Professor Dumbledore, Draco and Hermione had just caught Professor Dumbledore saying something along the lines of, "... the tires screeching to a halt has no effect on the driver's radio station." He then gave her a knowing wink and curtly nodded to Hermione and Draco before exiting.

"Well, Miss Granger, Mr, Malfoy, how was your feast?" Professor McGonagall asked briskly.

"It went nicely, Professor," Draco said politely.

"And you, Miss Granger?" McGonagall persisted.

Hermione was staring at the wall, apparently very interested in how the light of the floating candles reflected with the floor tiles.

"... right, well off we go," Professor McGonagall said, recovering.

She was striding off heading out the doors and towards the marble staircase. Draco followed right behind her before realizing that they were short one person. He looked back and Hermione was still staring at the same spot on the floor, apparently lost in thought. He was about to say some rude remark to her, any opportunity to be an asshole to her, but then he looked up to her face something made him change his mind. Her eyes were brown. A hazel brown with specks of gold in them, and she had a stare that was piercing but at the same time graceful. Draco choked on his words before he could even say anything.  
  
"You--," Draco started. Still lost in her eyes, wondering what about them makes them so tantalizing and captivating.  
  
Her eyes were lost and full of emotion. She looked like she was going to break down and start crying her eyes out. Draco felt torn. He was getting angry with himself. 'Wait, what the fuck. Do I feel... REMORSE for the filthy mudblood?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall called from the marble staircase.

It looked like Hermione finally found her voice, "We're coming," she said shortly. And with that, she walked straight past Draco to Professor McGonagall.

Now it was Draco's turn to not move from his spot. His eyes were transfixed to the spot where Hermione was standing moments before. Still lost in thought.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

He finally tore his eyes away and followed.

They reached the 7th floor. '7th floor, 7th year,' Hermione thought, 'how ironic.' Professor McGonagall was showing them their portrait. '7th floor, 7th year,' Draco thought, 'how ironic.' Their portrait picture (a/n: redundant? I know) was one of the more breathtaking paintings of Hogwarts. Framed in gold, it was a picture of Hogwarts School itself complete with mountain scenery and a view of the lake. Drawn translucently over the picture, was that of a lion and a snake intertwined.

"This, of course, represents how you two are supposed to set a good example of inter-house relationships for the school," McGonagall explained.

"...of course," Draco and Hermione said together.

McGonagall slightly smiled before saying the password. "Centro D'interesse." The door opened. (a/n: portrait, rather.)

The three of them entered the common room, Hermione and Draco taking it all in while Professor McGonagall looked around appreciatively.

"These will be your dorms for the remainder of the year," she began, "Miss Granger, you will find that your dorm is to the right, Mr. Malfoy, your dorm is to the left, in the middle is a jack-and-jill bathroom which you two will share, and here," she motioned around the room they were standing in, "is your common room."

"Wow," was all Hermione could say. It was exactly what Draco had just been thinking. They were standing in the common room, it was slightly smaller than their own common room but furnished like it was a cross between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor common room. The portrait opened from the side closer to Draco's room. When you stepped in. you saw the hardwood floor that surrounded a carpeted portion on two sides, from the carpeted section that ran down the middle of the room, two carpet walkways led their way opposite each other and to the foot of two staircases. The staircases curved inwards and eventually led to a shared balcony. On the left side was Draco's room, on the right was Hermione's. In the middle of it was a wall of all the previous Head's of Hogwarts. Behind the wall, they guessed there was their bathroom. Built in between the staircases back on the main floor was a stone fireplace. On the carpeted portion of the floor, an oversized couch stood with its back to the wall. A coffee table was about 3 feet in front of it, just out of reach to put your feet on the table comfortably. Overall the common room was breathtaking and they were grateful to stay there for the remainder of the year. Even though they would have to share it with eachother. Hermione shot Draco a look of hate just for the heck of it. Draco was about to move upstairs to his room when Professor MaGonagall spoke.  
  
"Now, I know you two aren't exactly each other's favorite people," she started. Hermione snorted. Draco just rolled his eyes, "but that doesn't mean that you two can't get along. Well, at least in public. So, I will leave you two for the night but know that the Headmaster, Professor Snape and I will be keeping a close watch on you two. We don't want any fights to occur, especially those of our head students. Good night." She said as she disappeared through the portrait hole.

"As long as I don't have to talk to you," Hermoine said.

"And as long as I never have to look at you." Draco retorted.

"Oh, fuck you." Hermoine said as she walked to her room.

"And get your mudblood filth all over my dick? No, thank you." Draco spat as he walked to his room.

"Well, you so badly wanted it at one point." Hermione smirked as she slammed her door shut.

'Smirking is MY thing.' Draco thought to himself before slamming his own door.

They both looked around their room quickly, too tired to take in the beauty of it. Falling onto their own beds they looked up at the celing, which was bewitched to look like the night sky, like the Great Hall's. They both sighed.  
  
"This year is going to be intresting." They mutually verbalized.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry I havn't updated for like 3 months, lol, but I went to Figure Skating camp for a month and then school started, and Skating, Gymnastics, Cheerleading, and Dance (I know, i'm such a girl, haha) has been soooo stressful. Oh yeah, not to mention school. We'll I should have the next chapter up SOON! And i'm really excited to how this story is going to go D **KEEP READING!!!!!**


End file.
